camerapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Leica
Company Leica Camera AG is a leading German optical company that has been designing and developing 35 mm cameras since 1913, and manufacturing them in series production since 1925. Leica Camera AG is also responsible for Leica Binocular production, Leica began producing binoculars in 1907. The company, formerly Ernst Leitz GmbH, is now three companies: Leica Camera AG, which produces cameras; Leica Geosystems AG which produces geodetic equipment; and Leica Microsystems GmbH, which produces microscopes. Leica Camera AG has production plants in Germany and Portugal, the headquarters of Leica Camera AG is situated in Solms, Germany. History: }} * 1849: the mathematician Carl Kellner founds a company in Wetzlar which produces microscopes * 1855: after Kellner's death his widow leads the company * 1865: the precision mechanic Ernst Leitz becomes partner * 1869: Ernst Leitz becomes chief of the company * 1887: the company produces its 10,000th microscope * 1913: Oskar Barnack become the head of R&D * 1920: after Ernst Leitz's death Ernst Leitz II becomes chief * 1923: 25 "Null-Serie" Cameras produced * 1924: the company has 1000 employees. Leitz decides to produce the viewfinder camera for 35mm film which Oskar Barnack had constructed in 1913 * 1925: The new product, the Leica, is launched at the spring fair (Früjahrsmesse) in Leipzig * 1926: they produce their first slide projector * 1930: The Leica I is reworked for interchangeable instead of fixed lenses * 1938: foundation of the Leica school, the later Leica Akademie * 1945: After WWII used old Leicas are among the top products traded on Germany's postwar black market * 1956: after Ernst Leitz II's death his sons Ernst Leitz III, Ludwig Leitz and Günther Leitz lead the company * 1972: a cooperation agreement is signed in June between the Leitz and Minolta companies, that will lead to the joint development of the Leica CL, Leica R3 and Leica R4 * 1986: the camera making activities of the Leitz company are bundled in the Leica GmbH * 1988: the new factory in Solms opens * 1996: Leica buys Minox. The Leica GmbH becomes the stock market company Leica Camera AG * 2005: Leica Camera AG has lost market shares and starts a rescue plan for economical survival. The expensive digital module for the R8 and R9 analog SLRs is a huge success. * 2006: Leica Camera AG tried unsuccessfully to buy 51% of Sinar AG from Jenoptik 35mm film Fixed lens * Leica 0, preseries ("null serie") * Leica A (fixed lens) * Leica B (only model w/ leaf shutter) Screw-mount lens * Leica C non-standardized (requires lens shims) * Leica C standardized = Leica I * Leica D = Leica II (first type w/ built-in [(device)|rangefinder) * Leica E = Leica Standard = Leica I (improved standardized C) * Leica F = Leica III (like II but with slow speeds on frontal dial) * Leica G = Leica IIIa (adds 1/1000 speed) * Leica IIIb (rfdr. and viewer windows close together) * Leica IIIc (die cast body, slightly longer) * Leica IIc (die cast body like IIIc, otherwise similar to Leica II) * Leica Ic (has two accessory shoes, die cast body similar to IIc but without rangefinder) * Leica IIId (version of IIIc with self-time lever, very few were produced) * Leica IIIf (postwar improvements, and some have self-timer lever) * Leica IIf (no slow speed dial, but other improvements like IIIf) * Leica If (has two accessory shoes, die cast body similar to IIf but without rangefinder) * Leica IIIg (change in body configuration to facilitate manufacture) * Leica 250 Reporter (has huge film magazines) * Leica half-frame (version of IIIc, and was built in Canada) * Single Exposure Leica Note: Capital letter model designations were used in Europe; Roman numerals were at first used in USA, and became universal after the Model G (IIIa). There is often confusion between the sub-letters in lower case used on the Roman numeral designations, and the capital letters used in the earlier screwmount models; they do NOT equate! Apparently there were no Models Ie, IIe, or IIIe. Also the III is not the same as the IIIa. There are many minor variations that did not rate a change in designation. M-mount lens * Leica CL / Leitz Minolta CL * Leica M1 * Leica M2 * Leica M3 * Leica M4 * Leica MD * Leica MD-2 * Leica M4-2 * Leica M4-P * Leica M5 * Leica M6 * Leica M6J * Leica M6 TTL * Leica M7 * Leica MP * Leica M8 (see "Digital") * Leica M9 Leica M chronology SLR * Leicaflex (1964–68) * Leicaflex SL and SL Mot (1968–74) (See also the article Leicaflex SL) * Leicaflex SL2 and SL2 Mot (1974–76) * Leica R3 and R3 Mot (1976–79) * Leica R4 mot electronic * Leica R4 * Leica R4s * Leica R4s-2 (R4s-P in North America) * Leica R5 * Leica R-E * Leica R6 * Leica R6.2 * Leica R7 * Leica R8 * Leica R9 Autofocus Many Leica-branded compacts used electronics from Panasonic, and may have actually been manufactured by the Japanese company. * Leica Mini (1991) * Leica Mini 2 (1993) (see also Panasonic C-625AF Super Mini and Minolta Freedom Escort) * Leica Mini 3 (1996) * Leica Mini Zoom * Leica Minilux * Leica Minilux Zoom * Leica CM * Leica CM Zoom * Leica C1 * Leica C2 * Leica C3 * Leica ZX2 APS film * Leica C11 Special cameras Aerial cameras * Leitz Canada KE-28B 9×12cm microscope cameras * Leitz Wetzlar Makam 1x * Leitz Microscope Camera 8mm movie cameras (under construction) * Leicina 8R (1960) * Leicina 8S (1962) * Leicina 8V (1962) with fixed Leitz zoom: Leitz Variogon 8-48mm f/1.8 * Leicina 8SV (1962) with fixed Leitz zoom: Leicina Vario 7,5-35mm f/1.8 * Leicina 8SV (1962) with fixed Angenieux Paris zoom: Angenieux Paris - Zoom Type K2 7,5-35mm f/1.8 * Leicina Super (1969) with fixed Leitz zoom: Leicina Vario 8-64mm f/1.9 * Leicina Super RT1 (1970) with fixed Leitz zoom: Leicina Vario 8-64mm f/1.9 * Leicina Special (1972) with interchangeable Leitz lenses: Leicina Optivaron 6-66mm f/1.8 / Leicina Macro-Cinegon 10mm f/1.8 * Leicina Special 'High Speed' (1973) with the same lenses of the Leicina Special Instant cameras * special purpose camera for making 4 images on one polaroid sheet Rifle cameras * Leica RIFLE — Leica camera mounted on a rifle stock Digital Fixed lens * Leica Digilux (2000) by Fuji * Leica Digilux Zoom * Leica Digilux 4.3 (2000) by Fuji * Leica Digilux 1 (2002) by Panasonic * Leica Digilux 2 (2003) " * Leica C-LUX 1 (2006) " * Leica C-LUX 2 (2007) " * Leica D-LUX (2003) " * Leica D-LUX 1 (2003) " * Leica D-LUX 2 (2005) " * Leica D-LUX 3 (2006) " * Leica D-LUX 4 (2008) " * Leica D-LUX 5 (2011) " * Leica D-LUX 6 (2012) " * Leica D-LUX Typ 109 (2014) " * Leica V-LUX 1 (2006) " * Leica V-LUX 2 (2010) " * Leica V-LUX 20 (2010) " * Leica V-LUX 3 (2010) " * Leica V-LUX 30 (2011) " * Leica V-LUX 4 (2012) " * Leica V-LUX 40 (2012) " * Leica X1 Germany Solms * Leica X2 " " M-mount lens * Leica M8 * Leica M9 SLR * Leica Digilux 3 (similar to the Panasonic DMC-L1) * Leica S2 *Leica R10 a prototype Scanner camera * Leica S1 Japanese advertisements The Leica camera was imported into Japan in the early 1930s by Schmidt Shōten. It was advertised by various other retailers, such as Kinjō Shōkai, Asanuma Shashinki-ten or Hattori Tokei-ten. Bibliography * . Advertisement by Kinjō Shōkai in February 1930 (p.A11) and June 1932 (p.A12), and advertisement by Schmidt Shōten in June 1932 (p.A31). * . Advertisements by Asanuma Shashinki-ten, Hattori Tokei-ten and Schmidt Shōten in January 1934. * Rogliatti, Gianni. Leica. The first 60 years. Hove Collectors Books, Hove (UK), 1985. ISBN 1-874707-02-2. Links * 15 Photos That Prove The Leitz 50mm Summarit Does Not Suck!!! by Johnny Martyr * Leica Camera AG * Leica M Lens Price & Information Guide * Leica page at Wikipedia, with a comprehensive company history. * Leica FAQ by Andrew Nemeth * Photo.net Leica Photography Forum * Leica/Leicaflex instruction manuals at Orphancameras.com * L·Camera Forum (English and German) * L·Camera LeicaWiki (English) * L·Camera LeicaWiki (German) * The inofficial Leica Website and Forum summilux.net — French * The unofficial Leica Reflex User Forum. - English * the leica pages — German * Visit the Leitz Manufacture in 1937 and Cameras at www.collection-appareils.fr by Sylvain Halgand * Leitz page at Collection G. Even's site * Leica Reflex — Italian * Leica M — Italian * Leica Cameras Price Guide ~ Compiled prices from recent completed auctions. * Manual Camera Utilizando Leica y otras cámaras clásicas (en español) * http://www.l-camera-forum.com/leica-wiki.de/index.php/Seriennummern_Leica_Kameras all Leica serial numbers from 1923 - 2002 (german) * Price Statistics for Leica Cameras at AuctionPriceTracker (English) * Price Statistics for Leica Cameras at AuctionPriceTracker (German) * Price Statistics for Leica Cameras at AuctionPriceTracker (Italian) Category: German camera makers Category: German lens makers *